User talk:Focks
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Gin Ichimaru page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 11:15, 2010 August 19 Gin's status Gin is considered deceased as of right now on this wiki, plain and simple. Also, you are not allowed to edit closed discussions. TheDevilHand888 (talk) 18:15, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Gin is considered deceased by some people, not by others. Not that I care either way - it's just that you and your pals are going about the thing in a childish and stupid way. I'm only going to follow rules set by people who can behave decently! Language Please bear in mind the discussion policy when using the talk pages. Do not throw around insulting language if you wish to continue editing here. Thank you, 18:19, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I would bear in mind the discussion policy if you bore in mind basic courtesy. Deciding people can no longer discuss or comment on something on a 'talk' page just because you want your say to be final is not proper behaviour. You don't have to act on or answer every comment - just let people have their say! Plain and simple if you dont follow the policies then you dont have to be here, no one is forcing you to stay if your not happy with how things are ran. Also article talk pages are for discussions about content and page fixes not for general discussion about fan topics. In particular the topic you want to initiate has been scrapped because lack of civility from fans of said character who want to needlessly argue and attack the site users. There is no current issue any longer, therefore if you want to argue please do so elsewhere. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:39, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't want to argue - I just don't like seeing people laying down the law unreasonably. Essentially, the status was decided by the personal judgements and opinions of the guys in charge of this place, but they kept acting as if they were operating via a clear and objective system. But as you say, it's no longer an issue. Well done on finding a good solution to the problem.